Mario the pigsitter/transcript
(video starts out with Bowser burning Jeffy in hell) Jeffy: Aaaaah! Please! Somebody help me! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! HELP! HELP! Bowser: Oh, Jeffy, you're about to be burned in hell. Jeffy: Aaaahhhhh! (Mario comes in, looking very angry at Bowser) Mario: Let him go, Bowser. Bowser: Mario! Jeffy: Somebody please help me! HELP! HELP! (Bowser lets go of Jeffy and Mario catches him) Jeffy: Thanks for saving me, Daddy! Mario: No problem, Jeffy! No problem! Now let's go! (Mario and Jeffy run off, but then they both bump into a wall, making Mario wake up, revealing that it was all just a dream) (Mario wakes up) Mario: Huh? Oh man, it was just a dream, I love that dream. (he hears a knock on the door) Mario: Who's at the door? (sigh) They ruined my dream! (cuts to the door to reveal that Mr. Pig is outside) Mario: Uh, hello? Mr. Pig: Hey, Mario, do you want to see my pencil? Mario: Mr. Pig! I haven't seen you in forever! Mr. Pig: Yeah, it's just that Logan doesn't care for me anymore, especially since the thanksgiving video. Mario: Well, what are you doing here, Mr. Pig? Mr. Pig: Well, just let me in, and I'll tell you! Mario: Uh, okay. (Mario and Mr. Pig walked to the sitting room) Mario: So, Mr. Pig, tell me all about your life. Mr. Pig: So, you see, Mario, I was dropped here by my parents, since a short time after the Thanksgiving video, my family of pigs came over, and we all moved into a brand new house. It was wonderful. But, however, I was kinda mean in the house, always having to poop and all of that, so finally, my parents gave up, kicked me out and dropped me over here, so I can be with you forever, again. Mario: That's wonderful, Mr. Pig. I missed you. Mr. Pig: Hey, I missed you too, Mario. Mario: Wait, what does that label on you say? Mr. Pig: Well, read it, and you'll find out. Mario: Okay, so it says, please babysit me. Wait, so does that mean I have to babysit you? Mr. Pig: Correction, Mario, so you have to babysit me for the rest of your entire life. Mario: (gasps) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mr. Pig, no, I don't want to babysit you, you're too ugly! Mr. Pig: Oh, is that so, Mario? (uses pencil to draw holes in his face) Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mr. Pig: (laughs) Mario, you look funny! Mario: NO, I DO NOT LOOK FUNNY, MR. PiG! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOUR PENCIL! (grabs pencil off of Mr. Pig's nose, destroys it, and throws it) Mr. Pig: Hey, why did you throw my pencil away, Mario? Mario: Because you're a bad pig, Mr. Pig! Mr. Pig: (cries) You said that I'm a bad pig? Mario: Yes, you're a bad pig, Mr. Pig. Mr. Pig: (throws tantrum and cries) Mario: You know what? I can't take it anymore! I'm leaving! (Mario leaves) Mario: Oh! I can't stand this no longer! (Jeffy comes over) Jeffy: Oh, hey there, Daddy. Mario: Oh, hey there, Jeffy. Jeffy: Um, why are you so angry, Daddy? Mario: Because there's an annoying pig in the house who keeps on throwing tantrums and doing bad stuff to me! Jeffy: (gasps) Can I see him, Daddy? Mario: Well, of course you can, Jeffy. I'll take you to him. Jeffy: Um, okay! Mr. Pig: Stupid Mario! Stupid Mario! Stupid Mario! Mario: Okay, Mr. Pig, I would like you to meet my adoptive son, Jeffy! Mr. Pig: (gasps) You have an adoptive son! Mario: Yeah, his name's Jeffy! Say hi. Mr. Pig: Oh, hi, Jeffy! I'm Mr. Pig! Jeffy: (gasps) Your name's Mr. Pig! That's a cool name for a pig! Mr. Pig: I know, right! (Jeffy nods) Mr. Pig: Hey, can I have your pencil? Mine broke. Jeffy: NO! YOU WILL NOT HAVE MY ONLY PENCIL, YOU STUPID PIG! Mario: Jeffy, be nice to Mr. Pig! Jeffy: No, I will not be nice, you stupid bitch! Mario: Jeffy, that's it! You're going to time out! Mr. Pig: He's not going to time out, Mario, because I have a gun! Mario: Well, then, KILL HIM, THEN! Mr. Pig: Okay, I will! (Mr. Pig gets his gun, and uses it to kill Jeffy, and kills him) Mario: YES! THANK GOODNESS FOR KILLING JEFFY, MR. PIG! HE'S BEEN MEAN TO ME FOR OVER A YEAR! Mr. Pig: No problem, Mario! (Mario and Mr. Pig high five, then Brooklyn T. Guy comes over) Brooklyn Guy: Hey, I heard that a pig killed a boy! Mr. Pig: Yeah, I killed Jeffy! He deserves to be killed for being mean to me! Brooklyn Guy: Well, Mr. Pig, you're going to be dead for this! (uses gun to kill Mr. Pig, and kills him) Mario: (screams and cries really loudly) (cuts to a news report) Goodman: Breaking news, mkay! Brooklyn T. Guy just killed Jeffy and Mr. Pig! The news is in! Police officers: Brooklyn Guy, you're kicked out! Brooklyn Guy: (sighs) I know. (cuts to SML Question, and the video then ends) Category:Transcripts Category:SML Mivie transcripts Category:Video transcripts